1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipating module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating module that is adapted to cooperate with a base to sandwich an electronic component therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid advancing of electronic technology, various electronic products have been widely utilized in our work and lives. Taking the notebook computer as an example, its interior electronic components, such as a central processing unit, generate a considerable amount of heat during operation. To ensure normal operation of the electronic components, a heat dissipating module is typically disposed in the notebook computer and used to enhance a heat dissipating efficiency of the computer system. The heat dissipating module includes a heat dissipating unit such as a heat dissipating fan. The heat dissipating unit may be connected to a heat dissipating plate which in turn is in contact with the electronic component. As such, the heat generated by the electronic component can be conducted to the heat dissipating unit.
In general, the heat collecting plate includes a spring plate disposed thereon. One end of the spring plate is fastened to the heat collecting plate, and the other end of the spring plate is fastened to the heat collecting plate and a base, such that the electronic component is sandwiched in between the heat collecting plate and the base. However, multidirectional and complicated forces are generated at each fastening area due to the structure being pulled, thus making the pressure applied to the electronic component non-uniform and difficult to calculate and hence affecting the process reliability and production yield.